Twilight Passage
by Shadowani
Summary: Link and Knil have only just arrived at the kokori woods entrance and have finally entered. Story will pick up from there. R&R sujest stuff to me Plz. Story gets better as chapters go on. This story might be soon edited fromCP1
1. How it starts

…Everything slowed down, from a loud roar to a faint wisp.

The Hero of time felt pain rushing through his bones; a part of him had left that day, when the mirror was shattered to billons of glittering shards spread through all of Hyrule from the frozen ice caps of Snowpeak to the lush plants of Ordon.

He lost a friend that day. One that at first tormented, teased, and humiliated him, but then when he had saved her life, even after from the pain she caused him, Midna finally began to show respect to her companion Link.

Link just another farm boy caught up in conflict like so many others before him. He was Clothed in a green tunic with chain mail underneath and a utility belt from witch he had received from the Goddesses. From the day he destroyed Ganon and Zant (Puppet and master) he had become a hero of Hyrule, like the hero of time himself.

But on that day Midna left his world to return to her own, but no before destroying the only route to traverse across each world, the Twilight Mirror, a device created from the Goddesses themselves, a true mark of destiny for it to be used the Link and Midna To save each other's realm thus saving the people who flourished in them.

…One year after the events that had taken place.

Link could not feel like he did before he became a hero, even though he had defeated the evil within the two worlds something didn't add up to him. He pondered about it most of the year both that and Midna. One could say they were siblings in a way. Struggling with sibling rivalry until an unexpected event occurred to change that.

Link feeling displaced when it came to his morning chores in his village. He still felt something was missing from the picture. The words '_Shadow and Light one cannot exist without the other_' he recalled them as Zelda had said. Hypothesises popped out of his head. He tried to think empathic from the Goddesses view of the Mirror. He took his adventure out of the picture and though of Zelda's words ever so closely. '_Shadow and Light one cannot exist without the other_' then it came what he had been waiting for…

If Twilight and Hyrule were parallel, then there would be one thing that would be an opposite in each world. Hero, Villain, Light, Shadow, Princess of light, and Princess of shadow.

All this, Link knew already As him being a hero and Ganon and Zant being the villains. Everything else, in these similarities are self explanatory. Now from a question with no answer to a confusing riddle '_what can't Hyrule exist without that is like Twilight but isn't?_'

Then from where Link stood, at the Ordon spring, he fell back into the water in futility. Why had he tried so hard on finding another gateway to Twilight? Was it because he had feelings he could not explain for Midna? And just why was he asking all these questions.

Link just lied there in confusing and deep thought, floating on the fresh warm water beneath him. Then he sat up from the shallow end of the spring.

'Midna…why did you destroy the mirror?' Link though out of sadness.

Then he closed his eyes hard and let out a tear from his sapphire eyes. The tear feel on his hand where the Triforce mark was. At first it was subtle a small glow emanated from his hand, but then grew more powerful until Link could see his eye lids light up.

He opened them without haste looking down at his hand, the triforce glowed golden yellow from the pyramid tattoo. Before he knew it link found himself in the temple of time. But he was not there entirely, and the layout seemed different then before. There was now a large pedestal with a small amount of stairs on each side of that pedestal with the stone seal in the passageway to the Master sword.

Link looked around not seeing his body anywhere. He almost started to panic in his situation. But before he could the temple door opened. A boy with a green tunic very much like his had entered the temple. Link couldn't help but to stare at the boy who had run over to the pedestal and placed 3 jewels of different colours.

Then the boy ran to the center of the temple and pulled out a small blue object. Links mind boggled at what the boy was trying to do. The boy pulled the blue object up to his mouth and blew trough it…

(A/N)I need some feedback here I'm trying to become a good writer so please review it might get me to write more often aswell but please no flames.


	2. Metting the unexpected

…The boy pulled the blue object up to his mouth and blew trough it…

Link listened to the tune being played by the boy in a green tunic. It appeared to be a flute of a sort was Link's deduction. But to his ears the sound of that Blue object was pleasant, like when he had blown through the charm that Ilia had giving him to call Epona.

The boy continued with his song. Soon after the song had completed, the seal cracked with a loud clash of stone. It now moved from the passageway to the Master Sword. The boy ran up the stairs from one side and went into the Master Sword chamber.

Link in his spirited form, fallowed the green tunic boy to the chamber.

Link didn't know what to expect, the young boy stood there staring at the sword that was plunged into a pedestal.

He ran to the sword. His Sword and shield clashing as they hit together as he ran up to the magic sword. Link stood there watching, watching from wherever 'there' was. When the boy reached the sword. He griped the sword in his palms and pulled with all his force. The sword budged and released from its former stone prison, once it was a blinding light was summoned around the sword, spreading outwards until it hit Link. Link braced himself fearing the worst.

When the light vanished, Link opened up his eyes, and then found himself in a room with nothing but sand and light. He finally saw his familiar body was back in its usual place, nothing was out of place. Link looking curiously around him found the master sword in his gauntlet and his shield wrapped around his arm.

"The Goddesses works in mysterious ways" Link heard around him but saw nothing but the sand and light descending to his position.

"But sometimes I'm convinced they has quite a humour" Link still looked for the carrier of the voice. But saw nothing.

A mysterious figure appeared in front of Link. Link as surprised he lost his balance and fell into the soft sand. The mysterious figure laughed at him, Link stood up and took a look at the laughing figure. Then he realised what he was facing………Himself.

"Who are you?" asked Link to the person who resembled himself.

"So you haven't figured it out yet?" snickered the person "Well I would have though the Goddesses would have chosen someone a little more intelligent but no matter." The image of himself replied to him.

Link just stared at him with an impatient face.

"I am Link the hero of time witch is why we look alike" he replied

"But that's impossible!" Link stated loudly. "You've been dead for atleast a century now!" Link continued.

"Is it?" Was his answer "Its only impossible when it hasn't been done…yet."

"But then how did you do it?" asked the dumbfounded Link.

"Well let me tell you." He told Link "When me and Zelda sealed Ganon to the sacred realm, Zelda wished for me to have a childhood so she sent me back to Hyrule's past thus creating two Hyrules. One where I was a child, and the other with Zelda and the sealed Ganon. When I was back in my child hood, I told the younger version of Zelda the future, and then I set off to find my fairy friend Navy. When I returned to Hyrule after years of looking, Ganon was still alive and trapped me in this vortex of time." When Link's counterpart finished explaining, he took a gasp of air.

"So then, why am I here?" asked Link looking a bit confused of that explanation.

"Why, because the Triforce knows that not all is well within your Hyrule." The other Link stated

"What do you mean? I stopped Ganondorf with the Master sword!" Link argued to the other.

"Yes you did but for once he's not the problem." The other Link told himself.

"Well…um… let me explain this, When the Twilight Princess destroyed the Twilight Mirror, she caused a rift between 4 Worlds. Mine, yours, hers, and Ganon's" Link explained the new situation.

"But how is that possible?" asked Link

"You remember Zelda's words don't you?" asked Link' counterpart.

"Yes, I do very clearly" replied Link.

"Well she was only half right, but what she doesn't know is the scale."

_(A/N) Yeah I'm sorry another short chapter but what would you rather have a short chapter nearly everyday or a long one I might just procrastinate to do. And more of the reason is that I want the story to be organized easily separating important parts. And yes I am very sorry for the grammar mistakes but I'm only 15 and still in school, but hey I'm getting a lot better from my earlier work mind you I make very well done action scenes. So lol I'm off too sleep ill try to get the most done as possible during Christmas break but I got games to play._

_Until next time-Shadowani _


	3. Preparation of adventure

_(A/N) Ok here the thing readers, please review on this story if you like it, the more you do the more willingly I will write more often to keep the fans coming. So try to review to the latest chapter every time you read my story. Thank you for your support. Also id like to add that **I don't own the Legend of Zelda and anything to do with it except for this story.**_

"What do you mean the scale!?!" Link asked furiously to the hero of time.

"The stakes of this ordeal are high." The hero started to explain to Link." Think of it this way, Good, Evil, Hyrule, and Twilight will cease to exist even the Goddesses."

Link felt surprised. The new burden dropped on his hands disturbed him so much that he stared in the sand, as if he could have found all the answers he needed.

"So then Link will you help me stop the destruction of everything?" asked the hero with a spike that gave confidence to everyone who would have heard him.

"I will, no I must help you. Because if I don't I would have condemned my friends to death." Link replied to him, now looking directly into his eyes and seeing the blazing fire of hope through darkness.

"Good, I hoped as such." The hero said to him." Now we should escape this prison. Strike your sword into the ground" Continued the hero.

Without replying Link held up the Master Sword and thrusted it into the sand. A Triforce icon appeared around the two heroes in a golden light, the light expanded and swallowed the two heroes.

Hyrule Field 

They appeared in a flash of brilliant light and a loud boom that echoed through all of Hyrule for nearly a long second, and shattering some glasses of pottery, and windows at close range. Though did not affect any of the surrounding town's population except for some cases of confusion. Link then retrieved up his sword from the solid ground beneath him. The Hero of time looked around at the wonders of the great plains of Hyrule field that surrounded them.

"Ah Hyrule has changed so much since my last visit here." The hero stated while looking around at the trees, rocks, and barriers that filled the large proud field. "Now to work." He continued.

Link moved over to him and held out the Master Sword to him.

"Ah the sword" he said "Keep it your its master now I've given up that position since the day I place it back into the stone in the temple of time, and I haven't used a sword for many years ." He told Link.

Link nodded in approval and smiled aswell.

"Now if we wish to save our would we'll need some supplies, and I know just the spot." The hero of time started. "Before I left Hyrule to find Navi, I left my gear in hidden in Kokori forest." Finished the hero.

"Kokori?" asked Link.

"It's where I grew up as a child, and though the I could trust my friend Saria to safe guard it there, I hope she's still alive too." He said sadly looking at the trees around them.

"But the location of Kokori forest has been lost for as long as you have Link" Link told the hero with a feeling of despair.

"Please now that I'm here I cannot be known as Link any longer it might cause more harm than good.

"Then what shall I call you?" Asked Link.

"You may call me Hot." Responded the hero.

"Hot, doesn't sound like an appropriate name, what does it mean anyway?" Asked Link

"Well it stands for **H**ero **O**f **T**ime, but you may be right." Replied the hero scratching his chin afterwards and looking at the blue sky." How about Knil?" He suggested to Link.

"That sounds alright, but what does this one mean?" Asked link putting his sword and shield back into their usual place.

"Its my…our name spelled backwards." responded Knil with a smile.

"Well I guess that settles that now lets go get some supplies from Saria if she still lives."

(A/N) Well I need a big favour from any other writers who are willing to help. If you find any mistakes then tell me so I wont repeat them further. Thanks for your help and try to just look in the story not the A/N thanks. -Shadowani


	4. Travelling with Crazy

Twilight Passage Chapter 4

_(A/N) Ok first off I'd like to complain a bit, First off Hello! **I need reviews! **So please review after reading a chapter and believe me I know you guys are reading (flames accepted if they have a good reason). To help that issue I'm going to add from here on end replies to your review if you wish it. Secondly I will put your name in the A/N (if you want too). Thirdly by writing this I realize that I'm releasing spoiler info on my story, Yes this will turn out to be a **Link x Midna** pairing. Fourthly **If I said I owned Zelda. Then please let me apologize and say that I don't own anything on it. **Fifthly** reviewing make me write. **Thank you for reading. I will try to attempt to place humour in this story as well._

Spending the last few days crossing the vast land of Hyrule field. Our heroes are found, complaining to each other that Link's majestic mare Epona never showed up to carry them across the **very** **large** plains. The large green tunics that they were wearing didn't help to shield them from the Blazing yellow sun. During they're long journey they discussed very little on passed matters. (_A/N) except for this next one_.)

Link and Knil walked upon the ridges of Hyrule field working their way to the destination in Knil's mind, to discover the unknown again.

"So" Link started to converse with Knil who was ahead of him on the path.

"So, what?" Knil asked Link who was falling behind him.

"Well what did you do in that prison of sand?" Link asked curiously almost not wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Made castles of sand" Knil answered emotionlessly to his comrade.

"What? You spent your time doing that?" Link asked him in confusion.

"Yep." Knil answered him then reached down to pick up an old tree branch.

"Were you any good?" Link continued to bombard Knil with questions.

"Honestly or by my standards? Knil responded and started to continue walking with his new stick.

"How about…both?" Link responded.

"By my standards very good." Knil responded with a cheerful tone.

"What about honestly?" Link continued.

"Very badly; it was like completely a deformed version of Hyrule castle. And Tingle was no help either" Knil replied still with his cheery tone, then looked back to his companion and gave him a large smile.

"Tingle?" asked almost surprised "I thought you were all alone." Link argued.

"Well he died before you came" Knil responded to Link, his face now concentrated on the road.

"What happened to Tingle." Link asked curiously almost curing himself for even talking at all.

"Well during my time with him, he always referred to me as 'Mr. Fairy'. At first it was cute but then it got to a point where you'd want to kill the guy.

"So, what happened then?" Link was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I killed him" Knil now quickened his pace, and Link was left startled.

"What!" Link cried." Why would you kill a guy just for that?" Link questioned nearly feeling like he made friends with the wrong guy.

"Trust me if you were in my place you would understand." Knil said to him.

The conversation was killed from that very moment for the next few days.

Day by day turned out to be a test of endurance for Link. But the newly named Knil led their way through obstacles and barriers that blocked Links new goal to save the four worlds and find Midna. They came up to a grand proud forest in the northern region of Hyrule field. Link stared at the forest in amazement; it looked much larger than one he explored during his childhood. The forest he knew engulfed all of the small village of Ordon; but the one he stared at now was much larger. And had strange presence like the one he encountered in the Sacred Grove where Link first found the Master Sword that was now strapped to his back with the hylian shield guarding it like a precious jewel.

"So shall we?" Knil broke the awkward silence with his question.

Link knew If he stepped past his the point where his feet where planted in the deep green grass, there would be no turning back from the quest bestowed upon him. It nearly scared him as deeply as redeads had on his first encounter. Shocking him to the bone, nearly shattering it into fragments that could never be repair from that point on. Link responded to Knil's question with a nearly uncertain nod. Only Link will to reach Midna is what kept him from walking a way with diamond tears in his eye.

"Alright then." Knil agreed, then reached down into the pocket of his green but sturdy tunic. When he retrieved his hand from his pocket, he held a blue ocarina in his brown leather gauntlet. He pulled the blue ocarina to his face and placed himself in a position to play his ocarina. With Knil comfortable in his position he blew into it, the music coming from the light blue ocarina sounded like a song to represent happiness, it was Saria's song he played.

The sound of the ocarina resonated through the forest. Vibe by vibe, it echoed the joyous tune through the ancient forest. Once Knil finished his song, the music still echoed through the forest. When the echoing stopped, the ground shook beneath the two warriors. Link cried out in surprise and tried to find something to hold on too, but before he could the ground stopped its disturbing tremble. Link could hear animals rage and roar, trying to flee the forest. Before Links eyes a hallow oak trunk emerged just ahead of them.

"This is it. No turning back now. Proceed with cautious; I don't know how much has changed this forest." Knil spoke to Link who stared dumbfounded into the horizontal trunk that led into the forest ahead of him.

(A/N) I am very proud of the way this chapter turned out next chapter will either have Midna part, or a continue from this point. But hey ill let the reviewers chose. So review the vote please. And yes my attempt at comedy sucks but I'm trying. But I was thinking about that Tingle joke for a long time now.

-Shadowani


	5. Twilight Theory

_Twilight Passage chapter 5_

_(A/N) All right since my last chapter on January 12 I got some good reviews I am very happy that I did. I was starting to think no one would and Twilight Passage would never be completed. Now last time I asked the reviewers what they wanted for the next chapter a continue with **Link and Knil or a Midna '**début' (that's a **French** word) and so of the 1 votes so far I am going to go with Midna's story also because I though It was logical. The jokes I had for last chapter weren't the greatest but they worked out alright with a Tingle massacre, bad sand castles and a horse not showing up (when we get to that part it will be explained.) And now id like to add a few things to explain some errors in my work, currently I am using the **Microsoft word 2000 program**, witch is pretty much 7 years old and outdated, I will try to get a newer version to help**. (Production of this story will be slowed until school exams are finished.)** (And I'm approaching **1000 **hits.) I don't own Zelda but I do own Knil (name)_

Twilight Prologue 

Twilight…In the time before the sages conducted their crimes of sending criminals of the world of light for punishment; Twilight was a place of purity of serene beauty. That all changed when the sages had started. The criminals roamed the streets of the Twili citizens; terrorizing Twilit like a massacre through its dark streets. The Twilight realm was perverted, twisted, its people who knew nothing of war, desire, cruelty, and death were soon taught what each were meant in their very blood.

The criminals sent by the sages nearly destroyed the people of the Twilight. Until an underground resistance was built by those who wished to save their people from the fear and nightmares the criminals brought through them from the realm of the light.

The resistance leader Missas had invented ways of destroying the evil by conducting magic for destructive purposes built weapons of the Twili. These weapons of the Twili were crude magic items that turned people into small imps or evil shadow magic that either killed or transformed being into beast of darkness, ad many others that are long forgotten. In the end it started a great war between the criminal insurgents and the newly formed Twili resistance.

A few years into that war, Missas saw that her armies were being slaughtered by their enemy, and she sought out the Fused Shadows. When she acquired them, she started to take more direct command of her armies. this allowed the Twili to gain great power over them. That changed the entire war.

Nearly 10 years after the Great War had started, Missas and her army finished off the criminals, bandits, and traitors. The Twili created a monarchy government to run their world. For winning the war she was chosen to be the queen of the Twili. Fearing that the Fused-Shadows would be stolen from her, Missas sent the Fused-Shadows to the world of the light where not Twili would dare search. Also she didn't wish that the enemy of the Twili would receive the Fused-Shadows she sent them to various creatures through out the realm and split them into pieces of three. But also she kept the crown of the Fused-Shadows to hand down to her descendants who would use it for the good of the Twili.

All this had taken place nearly a thousand years before the events of Twilight Princess.

Twilight 

Midna stood upon the balcony of her proud palace, staring out into the void like Twilight as if she was staring out into space. Events of her departure from the world of the light were plaguing her mind. Link's face once he realised what she was doing was the most hurtful for her, seeing him trying to stop her at the very last second. She had only realised that she loved him after he arrival back to her realm and to complete mistake she had done, Though she knew it was the best for both people that they eventually forget the other realm, or it would bring back painful events of their past. But acting as impulsively as she had. She healed the one true friend that she had, Link.

At nearly 18 Twilight year's age, her hormones finally showed her what she really wanted. But being as stubborn as her she shunned those emotions and dreams of being in love with Link. Though she knew that it would inevitable for her to keep those emotions in line, she also knew she had to be a leader of an entire race or beings not a lovesick girl.

A crystal tear emerged from her beautiful amber eyes as continued to stare at twilight. For her it seemed to take forever for the tear to fall off her delicate cheek and fall to the cold stone that was flooring for the balcony she stood on. Then, she burst out on her emotions, crying for what she could never receive ever again, and the worst part of it is that she knew it was her fault for cutting herself off from Link, Not anything just her she regretted more then she ever knew until now.

"You know if you weren't as stubborn as you were, you wouldn't be all dreary eyed right now." Midna herd a voice coming from all directions but it sounded like a dim echo to her. All she could do was stand up and try to regain what dignity she had left.

"Who…who's there?" she stood up and asked looking in all directions trying to find the source of the voice that spoke to her.

"Does it matter who I am?" It asked still now revealing where it came from, but Midna herd it still like it was coming from all directions. "It only matters that I am here to help you." Midna now wiped away her tears that strayed away from her eyes, using her royal clothes.

"Well if you are truly here to help Me." she paused "Then why do you criticize my emotional reactions?" She asked to whatever was currently speaking to her.

"You are weak, stubborn, and a pathetic whelp. That is why I do as such." It replied with a snarled.

Midna felt completely angered, who would try to make her angry just to pleasure themselves? She though. Impulsively she responded to the voice that insulted her. "By what god gives you the right to humiliate me?" She asked angrily. Now clenching her fists.

"Isn't exactly what you have done to others, for no reason at all just to humiliate them?" It asked her villainously.

Fury building up inside Midna could now restrain the anger she received from insults that the voice gave too her. "Show yourself spirit!" She cried out in anger, frustration, and pain. It was like Midna just kept buying what it was selling to her. All of those emotions she experienced had been eating her up inside.

"You see people like you don't change, you've always had an anger deep inside, and now that that emotion you buried so deeply in your mind, will be your inevitable downfall." It spoke to her as if it held no fear of the princess. It just kept playing Midna for a fool, though she did not know it.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked trying to stop this from going any further.

"Ah so there is hope for you…" It continued. "I though we'd just be arguing until you ultimately died of exhaustion."

A vapour of twilight slowly appeared just ahead of Midna, she was startled but held her ground if need be. The vapour was now glowing deep scarlet; it continued to expand at a continuous rate. Midna now preparing for a fight took a stance preparing for anything for anything. The Vapour now exploded leaving grey smoke from where it used to be. In that instant a dark figure with red stripes surrounding it.

"So now you show yourself." Midna exclaimed by finally relaxing he muscles and stood up straight tying to make eye contact. "Now, just what are you?" she asked it trying to get to the bottom of the conflict.

"What I am is no concern to you…But unless you want everything in all worlds to be destroyed including your people, Zelda, or…"It paused then grinned at Midna, sensing a weakness that it could use to manipulate her." or your precious Link; you will do exactly as I say. Does that sound, familiar too you? Something you said to Link?

Midna was obviously shocked, from the appearance he face anyone could come to that conclusion, like it was written across her face." Why should I believe you?" she asked the spirit.

"You don't really have a choice either you believe me and save all the insignificant worlds like yours; or you don't trust me and die like the rest of those idiotic people. Cliché isn't it?" The spirit now grinned harder at her as if she was just humiliated to a point where she could collapse under undying pressure.

(A/N) Wow the longest and most confusing chapter I ever wrote. I hope the Twilight history will fill in some blanks, and now instead of having Midna play a second part in this story, she will be in chapters more frequently. Also that Twilight history I wrote will come back in the future of this story. Hopefully, it wont be too confusing. Also I will try to write a little each night after studying for my exams. Hopefully by the time I'm finished on Wednesday Il have more time to write. Until then hope I don't fail. And karma is going to take a bite at Midna.

Also, I just changed a bit to the Twili history since ri2 has just corrected me, thank you ri2 it would have been weird to have that incorrect piece of history. And just for safety no I am not trying to make a master slave thing, It really wouldn't work out and I just would feel uncomfortable with it, so please don't be sick minded.


	6. Relics of a Shield Maiden

**_A/N) Ok exams are over finally, and if I pass them I get my Wii from my mother though somehow I just know ill fail them all but I've been wrong before on many things (Paradox) anyway I just got back to writing so I'll be good for a few days hopefully this chapter will be finished before I go back to school and start the new semester. And now I'm going to post my msn for those who would want to "discuss things" Six: Twilight Artefacts _**

Being told to search out the ancient Twilight artefacts of the twili hero Missas, Midna was headed for the Twilight museum of history. She traversed past the great twili city that was nearly entirely black but decorated with Sols; it was truly bright and beautiful at the same time. It had Sols hanging from garland, and place in street light. Midna pasted through the streets, passing the twili who went about their daily lives.

When she reached the twili museum of history, she stopped to gaze at the structure, she knew it was one of the last few strongholds where the twili fought their enemy a thousand years before, and now the great stronghold was converted to the museum as it was also a great part of the twili history. Guards patrolled the former stronghold from the outside. Midna approached the museum, the guard noticed the princess and stood at attention as she walked by, Midna waved her hand meaning for the guards to be at ease. When she reached the entrance of the museum an old twili man walked towards her.

"Ah princess; how may I be of service?" he asked her with his hand behind his back. The old man was black like a twili with, white stripes, and deep scarlet eyes. He wore dark robes and an eyeglass. The robes were somewhat ceremonial like Midna's, but looked quite old in comparison to her own.

Midna looked at him, he looked quite frail, and old. "Teacher Twen, I though you passed away when Zant had taken control." She told him.

The old twili grinned at her. "Nope I am very much alive for an old man." He told her "Now may I ask why are you here? I though you hated the museum." He asked inquired politely.

"I am her to retrieve the old relics of Missas." She answered his question. At this moment the old mans smile faded then he turned around to the entrance.

"You'd better come with me princess." He told her, as started to walk inside the museum, Midna was puzzled by her old teacher's face he had always had been with a smile on his face except in times where she managed to irritate him to a point where he could have exploded. To Midna, Twen was the closed thing to a father, after her father and mother were killed in a horrible accident when she was around nine Twilight years old. **_(A/N) Twilight years are only a few days longer than Hyrule years witch is 365 days long) _**

Midna fallowed her old teacher into the museum, past the old artefacts of the past, each artefact was unique some were pottery, old scriptures, old tool, tablets, and weapons. Each had its own specific purpose in its own time frame. But what stood out the most were the ancient artefacts of the female twili rebel leader Missas that were placed in a glass case. The relics included sturdy plate armour, a powerful sword, and a thick shield. _**(A/N)Description comes later.)** _Midna stared at them but keep fallowing Twen until they entered his office. His office was built with stonewalls but decorated with a few Sols, tapestries, and little trinkets placed around the room. There was also a stone desk with an exotically formed stone chair in back of the desk.

"Princess…"He began while sitting down in the stone chair. " I know there is something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be here presently." He stated. "Now tell me what is happening for you to come here and try and retrieve the relics of Missas?" he inquired while placing his hand on his chin.

Midna had tried to avoid the question, in fear that the information would spread, and cause mass panic to her people. But she knew if she didn't answer him that he wouldn't let her have the ancient relics. "Twen you old man, why do you have to make everything so difficult for me? Now I need to consider my options." She thought.

"I'd tell you Twen, but you must swear to secrecy first." She told him, still unsure of her decision; if she made the wrong choice then she'd have caused mass panic. But instinct told her that her secret would be safe.

The old man gently nodded, stood up, and walked towards Midna. "That will be alright Midna, I know if had been trying to trick me, you'd wouldn't be so serious about the situation. I'm sure you mean well…" He paused and now looked out the window. "Also if you had been lying to me; you'd be giggling like you had when you were a small child.

Midna remembered why she hated this man, he was able to get under her skin quite quickly, but that was during the time when she was too young to accept the crown at her coronation. When she did, she started to respect him even if it was very slight; Twen had been a teacher, a fatherly figure, and the closed thing to a friend before she encountered Link. All the people in her kingdom just kept worshiping her, she hated it. When Midna did become the princess of the twilight she took every advantage to it, now she regretted not being a reliable leader for her people when they needed it most.

Twen now looked away from Midna, and then proceeded to exit his office. He looked back at her from outside the room, "Shall we get what you came for Midna?" He asked pleasantly with the smile Midna had come to know during her childhood. She simply nodded and fallowed him to the centre chamber of the museum where the relics of Missas were placed carefully in the glass case. The armour was also placed in a position that made it possible for it to support the sword and shield.

The armour of Missas was as black as the twilight itself, but even as dark as it was, it still reflected the blue glow of the Sols that illuminated the room, on the breastplate were strands of yellow gold and blue pendant firmly placed to it. It gave a sense of value, and the serene beauty that existed from the twilight. Arm and leg greaves with twilight runes inscribed upon them. Crimson shoulder plates attached to the breastplate. The chain mail easily resembled the plate armour in form and beauty as well. The sword could have easily been mistaken for a Sol because it glowed like it did, and had the patterns of a Sol careered into the dark hilt from witch the blade stemmed. The blade was two pieces of bright steel that glowed like a Sol; from the hilt it was two blades, then connected to the tip of the blade. The shield was a perfect circle; it was considerably smaller than the Hylian shield Link used to defend himself, but it seemed to have been designed to be lightweight so it could be easily moved to block attacks.

Twen moved next to the glass case. He reached for his key the robe he wore, then plucked it out, and inserted into the key lock on the case. The glass case squeaked when Twen opened it. He reached inside and plucked the ancient artefacts of the long dead heroine. He handed each piece to Midna when he carefully got them out of the case. When he finished retrieving all the pieces, Midna stood there with them all in her arms. She noticed that the armour was incredibly lightweight.

"Do you expect me to carry all of this?" She asked in an annoyed tone. The old man chuckled slightly at her.

He moved next to her and started to pick off the pieces from the top of the pile of metal. Both of their arms full of the old relics, Twen led Midna to her old quarters inside the museum. When they entered Midna's former living quarters, it was filled with books on etiquette, politics, history, and many others. The room was very much like Twen's own office.

Twen proceeded to the centre of the room, and put the armour down slowly. Midna did the same but dropped it on the stone flooring. Twen was surprised and looked at Midna with confusion. Midna noticed and looked at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"You just dropped priceless armour on a stone floor…" he responded still looking the same.

"Its **armour **built to withstand hits from multiple weapons." She told him positioning herself to exaggerate her point. "It's not going to break if I drop it on the floor!" she heightened her voice to continue exaggerating her point.

"You win this time Midna." He said walking out of the room. He peeked his head in Midna's room. "Now get dressed I wish to witness the next hero of the Twilight." He said jokingly then shut the door behind him.

(A/N) Well this chapter is the longest one I've written for the story and its got good description and dialogue. But honestly I'm very concerned that it isn't very good for the story; that it's a bit too much for a chapter. Also I'm scared that some of my information is incorrect for the most part. (Like with the twilight city decorated with sols.) It feels a bit too much like I'm taking it out of an RPG based game like final fantasy or what not, that some of the new characters are unbelievable to the reader minds. Give me some reassurance cause I'm flipping out here. Other news is that yes I know I'm having a lot of trouble updating recently, and very insecure about my ideas. I mean I have plenty ideas, but they can't come in until later. So basically I'm gambling with this story with you guys, it scares me to think that if I screw up with one chapter and start getting flames I might ultimately just stop writing. But on the other hand if you guys support me with my ideas then we might eventually get to a later Midna x Link romance or reveille the identity of the spirit. So remember this story's fate is in your hands.

–Shadowani


	7. The last Kokori

(A/N) Yay another chapter, 2.3k story views, 19 reviews, 8 alerts, 5 favs, and a c2 in a pine tree… God I feel bad guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just finished school. I'd like to thank all thoses who have reviewed to this story. Again I apologize that I'm not being able to write much because of all the stuff I was going through. So without further ado lets get back to the 2 heroes who stood before a great forest for about a few months without moving. The chapter dedicated to Skyfairy02 I like Cliffhangers

Chapter7: The last Kokiri.

Link fallowed Knil who led the way through the hallow tree trunk. Upon entering Link saw little dust and spore particles floating through the windless air. The trunk echoed each time one of the two took a step inside the trunk but seemed to have dimmed the cries of the animals ho lived inside the forest. It was almost peaceful or Link but he knew that danger could present itself at anytime. Knil Disappeared through trunk ahead as it blocked out all light from that point beyond but Knil's footsteps remained.

Then the sound of Knil's footsteps disappeared making Link tense just encase. When Link passed through the rest of the Trunk he saw a decayed wooden bridge pass from his side to the other across him but Knil still out of sight.

"Boo!" Knil cried it instantly startled Link making his heard race. Knil then dropped down from a tree that hung over the bridge, and laughed at Link who most likely made him skip a heart beat when he had cried Boo "And they say the hero of time doesn't have a sense humour." Knil bragged.

"Why did you do that? Link yelled.

"Cause that tree was never there before and now I'm just trying to enjoy myself." He barely replied trying to stop laughing at Link.

"I swear if you do that again I'm going to hit you!" Said obviously outraged at Knil's stunt. (Think anime mad eyes.)

"Fine, rob an old man of his fun." Knil pouted, acting like he was a child. (He looks the same as Oot's older Link) Knil then turned around, crossed his arms, and headed through another trunk on the other side of the bridge.

Link fallowed him but was starting to get annoyed of his childish ways.

When Link exited the trunk on the other side of the wooden bridge. He was ready to hit Knil with the flat side of his sword if he had tried to scare him again. But instead he saw the debris of a destroyed village. The houses had been turned into wooden smoulders of debris that was scattered everywhere. A small pond was littered with trash more debris and wasn't clean by any standard. Link saw Knil just ahead of him looking at what was once a thriving village of the Kokori. Then Knil fell to his knees, feeling the loss of his home, friends, Saria, and maybe the lost words then again he hated travelling though it. Link sheathed his sword and approached him.

"I wasn't expecting this to have happened…" Knil muttered in despair, the though of what was left of his home was scaring him. "What happened here?" He thought almost hopelessly. Link placed his arm on Knil shoulder to comfort him but said nothing. At a distance, Knil heard a low but familiar tune call to him, almost angelic with a sense of hope, and made him want to dance like a certain Goron leader he meet during his quest. The tune he was so familiar with was none other than Saria's song. He finally recognised the song being play exactly like Saria did. Then there was a green glow from the trail up ahead of them. Knil quickly stood up and ran towards the glow with his intent to investigate it. Link was startled by Knil's quick run. He decided it was best to fallow Knil so that he didn't get himself lost, in trouble, or in a new hiding spot in witch he could scare Link to death.

Link Fallowed Knil, jumping gaps, across rivers, and avoiding obstacles. He fallowed Knil until they found a giant tree in the middle of a forest clearing. There were small human figures standing next to the tree. Knil stood beside him looking in amassment of figures that stood there. Without thinking Knil ran towards them closely fallowed by Link. As Knil got closer to the figures that stood by what he knew as the newest version of the great Deku tree. (I'm not sure if Deku needs a capital)

Knil stopped, stunned by the appearance of the small humanoid figures. They were his Kokori friends from the past as frozen in stone all looking like they were facing there worst fears in there own mind. The faces of the Kokori scared Knil to the bone all his friends were now frozen in stone, and lost in their own fear…

Knil's memories of his Kokori friends flashed before his eyes, haunting him like a persistent poltergeist.

"Link…its good to see you again…" Came a voice from behind both heroes. Both quickly turned behind. Knil quickly recognised the person who spoke…It was Saria.

Knil was stunned to find her alive and well instead of solid as rock as the other Kokori. "Saria…"He started "I'm so glad your okay." He said

"I'm glad you're alright Link too." She responded.

"Its Knil now…"He corrected her giving a little smile. Saria was confused.

"Why have you changed your name?" She asked him.

"Well my friend here…" He said. "Is the most recent generation of my blood." He explained to her.

"I see…" She said sounding a bit disappointment.

"What happened here Saria?" He asked her with a very concerned look on his face.

"When you defeated Ganondorf, Zelda sent you back in time to live your childhood. This you already know, but when a new evil came to destroy Hyrule no hero came to take your place. During that time much has changed, The Kokori were destroyed by the Deku, then the Gerudo were banished to the Twilight by the new sages, the original sages were sealed away by the new coming of the next evil. The new sages, the same ones that banished the Gerudo were summoned by Zelda to seal the evil away to the Twilight, but even as they did that the evil was never destroyed, and still exist today." She explained to Knil and Link. "But when Ganondorf had attacked the sages as they tried to seal him, the greater evil escaped to this realm, and hid itself were it influenced various races of Hyrule to attack each other, and this hatred caused other evil races to grow." She said continued to explain.

"The same Zelda that sent you back in time to relive your childhood survives today. She still appears young but she is the same. Her Triforce piece has granted her that as a reward for helping to defeat Ganondorf." Saria told him. Knil stood there looking surprised.

"So Zelda is still alive?" Knil thought.

"That evil sealed away from the newer sages long ago is trying to revive Ganondorf and destroy Hyrule and the three other worlds completely." She warned "That of the other Hyrule, the Twilight, and the sacred realm." She continued. "You must stop it from happening or everything will be clouded in darkness!" She exclaimed to them.

Knil stepped forward towards Saria "How would it be possible to destroy the evil?" He inquired.

"I do not know how to destroy the evil, but Zelda would." She said. Suddenly her body started to disappear like mist. Both heroes were surprised." My power is fading. Then the seal we placed around the woods will be broken!" She continued to speak as her body continued to become even more transparent. "Link, we kept our promise and kept what you gave us, you know where too look for them, and Link goodbye…" Saria said her final goodbye as Knil reached out to her fading body. At the last moment he embraced Saria with his muscular arms, Saria who was surprised had not found any other way to spend the last seconds of her life other than with Link, and Knil put dropped his head down to Saria's transparent ear.

"Goodbye Saria…" He said using a silent yet strong voice. Saria's head tipped forward to Knil's solid chest, she let out a glittering silver tear from her disappearing body. Then with a wisp from the wind she was now completely gone only leaving the echo of her song bounce through the forest. Knil was still left in this position, still staring at the air that filled the place that Saria was, he knew she was a one of the greatest friends he could possibly ever have, and now she was forever gone.

Link walked over to Knil who seemed frozen with despair. Link placed his hand on Knil. "Common lets go." Was all Link could say all because he hadn't lost a friend who seemed as close to him as Saria was to his counterpart. The link started to walk away.

"Link…"

"Yes?" Link responded while stopping to look back at Knil.

"Do you think its possible to bring people back into existence?" Knil said as he turned to look at Link in the face.

"Goddesses know." Came Link's answer.

"Thanks Link… I appreciate it." Knil replied and joined Link on his way back to the village.

(A/N) Yeah I know short chapter for the long wait…Hey atleast its done and I'm finally out of my writers block at the moment so expect more from me soon. Oh and please resist the urge to kill me PLEASE!


End file.
